We seek renewal of the animal resource laboratory i the Unit for Laboratory Animal Medicine at the University of Michigan. The long term objectives are to enhance the University of Michigan animal research programs, foster the humane treatment of laboratory animals through excellent professional care, and contribute new knowledge to comparative medicine. The specific aims are: 1) to operate a diagnostic laboratory for protecting animal health, ensuring humane treatment of animals and improving the quality of animals used in research; 2) to conduct research on diseases that are identified by the diagnostic laboratory and that ar deemed to merit further clinical or experimental study 3) to conduct pilot research on the pathogenesis and immunobiology of rabbit pasteurellosis; 4) to develop and characterize animal models of human diseases and to problems of human biology such as diabetes mellitus, wound repair, cryptosporidiosis and aging; 5) to develop an animal model for gene therapy utilizing herpes simplex in a gene delivery system; and 6) to facilitate training in laboratory animal medicine and comparative medicine through provision of case studies and teaching materials. The methods to be used are those of clinical medicine, clinical and anatomic pathology, immunology, immunogenetics and other relevant disciplines.